


Rougher (Lucifer x F!Reader)

by Diavolosthots



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: F/M, Knife Play, Light Bondage, Manhandling, NSFW, Sir Kink, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 22:42:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30146721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diavolosthots/pseuds/Diavolosthots
Summary: knife play with lucifer
Relationships: Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s), Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader
Kudos: 47
Collections: Obey Me





	Rougher (Lucifer x F!Reader)

“Can you be a little… rougher with me?” Your question caught him off guard. One minute, he was sitting at his desk and you on his bed, playing with your D.D.D.., doing whatever, the next minute you were asking that question. It just came kind of out of nowhere. “What do you mean?” You dropped the phone to look at him, seeing him barely give you a glance as he continued to write away, “I mean.... When we have sex…” He dropped his pen, turning to look at you with a raised eyebrow, “I’m not rough enough?” It came as a shock to him, seeing as he thought that he was very rough more often than not; bondage, whips, pounding that has broken more than one bedframe of his. His eyes drifted down to see you chew on your bottom lip, presumably trying to figure out how to tell him what you really meant, “I mean… you’re already rough… maybe that’s not the right word…. Maybe a little more threatening? Intimidating?” 

In a split second he stood over you, a gloved hand tilting your head up so you would look at him, “more threatening? Hm… “ Within the next few seconds, faster than you could even blink, he had yanked you up and pushed roughly against his desk. In another few seconds he had undone his tie and tied your hands behind your back, pulling them back toward him until your back arched and his words tickled your ear, “If you wanted more danger… you’re getting it.” He shoved you back down, holding your head against his desk. You could feel the edge of it dig into your hip bones, surely bruising them. Something was poking against your head and a quick glance told you it was stacks of paper. “I avoid using this… simply because I tend to get carried away…” You didn’t know what he meant until one of the drawers opened and a cold piece of metal was pressed against the back of your neck. 

“But if you’re so adamant about it…. If this is…” He lets the object trail down your back, kicking your legs apart with his feet. The object was gone for a split second, only to resurface between your legs, running slowly over your clothed heat. You shivered slightly at the feeling, getting excited at the foreign sensation, “Lucifer…” “ah!” He pressed harder against your core, making you groan softly before the pressure was gone again, “you know better than that…. I suggest you use what you know.” He slammed the knife into the desk beside you, turning your head so you can see the sharp blade that just touched your more intimate parts. Your eyes grew wide for a second, the blood rushing through your veins, “y-yes sir…” He hummed, leaning over you as his fingers caressed over your hair, “good girl.” 

The knife was gone out of your sight again, your cheek pressed flat against the surface of the desk. The cold blade touched your neck again before quickly sliding down, tearing through your top and bra. You jumped at the action, your nipples immediately hardening as the cold air hit them, “hm… you should probably stay still.” You swallowed, trying to look at him, “m-maybe you can warn me..?” He yanked your head back by your hair, holding the blade against your neck as your eyes go wide again. He chuckled, loosening his hold on your hair to just caress through it with his finger tips, “I can hear your blood rush through your veins… I can smell how aroused you are and I want you to know..” His hips pressed against your back side hard, pushing you further into the edge of the desk and you winced slightly in response, “that I’m quite enjoying this too.” 

You could feel him, through his pants. Your fingers twitched, silently begging to be released so you could feel him, but that’s the thing about Lucifer. Touching him was a luxury; a gift you rarely got rewarded during times like these. Lucifer let the knife trail down your naked sides next, watching you suck in your stomach in anticipation before it cut through your pants slowly. “I like taking my time with this… with you… but you’re being awfully good right now.” You nodded, turning your head to look at him over your shoulder, “I-I’m not trying to get cut, sir….” He chuckled, giving you a rare grin as your pants dropped, “What a shame… I’d love for your skin to turn crimson.” Lies, of course. He’d hate to cut you. The knife trailed over your soaked panties and you took in a sharp breath in response, trying to close your legs, but his own made sure they were kept open. 

Your head was pressed back against the desk, the knife slowly dipped beneath the cloth and Lucifer turned it to the other side so he could collect your juices without the fear of cutting you, “It’s glistening on the metal… dripping down… you’re more than soaked.” His words only caused you to moan out softly, your hands twisting in the makeshift rope, “sir...please…” He cut through the fabric, letting it fall to the floor with everything else, “please what? Use your words, Darling.” You whined, feeling the blade retract from where you wanted it; needed it. “Please… use me.. Fuck me… I need to feel you…ah!” You winced again when he pushed you hard against the desk, rubbing his clothed erection over your bare ass. He was running out of patience too, if we’re being honest, but your tense body and the rush of your blood beneath your skin just made him wish he could drag this out a little bit longer. 

“I think I will. “ You felt him step back from you, leaving you bent over the desk as he admires your dripping hole, placing a hand over his aching cock, “my.. What a sight.” He undoes his pants far enough for him to pull himself out, stroking along his length with a gloved hand while slowly moving closer, “rough you said?” He needed to hear you say it again and you nodded vigorously against the desk, “y-yes sir!” only to find yourself being picked up by your bound arms and pushed back roughly against him. His cock slid between your folds, making you gasp out and try to clench around him, but the knife was back on your neck and you immediately stilled, “don’t move too much..” it was a fair warning and you slowly nodded, feeling his hand align his tip with your entrance. 

And then he pushed in. One swift movement was all it took for his thick length to get buried deep inside you. A loud gasp reached his ears as he took you, holding you up against him by your waist as he started thrusting in hard, “You’re so slick down here, dear. I could slide…”   
The blade moved across your neck slowly, not at all matching up with how he took your tight little hole, “... right in.” you whined again in response, feeling him push open your walls over and over again. “L-Lucifer…” You swallowed against the blade, feeling it move with you.

He pushed you back over the desk harshly, hearing your head hit the wooden top as he pulled your hips back against his with your tied hands. His hips were smacking against yours and your clit was unintentionally rubbing against the edge of the desk, making you moan out louder. “Sing for me, Darling.” The blade pressed harder against your throat, making you clench around him and him groan out, relishing in the feeling of your tightness. “Hm… I like that…” soft panting filled the room as he continued to enter you, stretching you further with each thrust as pleasure and fear overtook your body. 

“H-harder.. Please sir…” His body reacted on its own to those words, his thrusts speeding up until he was pounding you hard against the surface of his desk. You could feel your breasts rub over the hard wood and his blade press harshly into you with every back-arching blow he delivered. “M-my… clit.. Hghn…!” The rubbing against the edge made your orgasm build up and you balled your hands into fists, crying out as it overcame you, “c-cumming…!!” A hard smack was delivered to your rear again as he shook his head behind you, “no one said you could.” but he couldn’t blame you. The heavy pounding, the sight of his cock disappearing inside of you, and the tension from the knife at your throat had him twitching too. 

It didn’t take him long to follow, and his hips slammed hard into your, his cock buried deep inside as he released himself with a soft groan. His hips bucked every once in a while, his cock pulsating along with your walls as they sucked him dry of every last drop, filling you up nicely. “L-Lucifer…” He let the blade glide back over your throat again, gently, until he placed it down beside your head. He waited until your body stopped spasming and your orgasm subsided until he untied your hands, bringing them up to rest beside your head. 

His body leaned over yours, his lips placing soft kisses down your shoulders. You tried to get up, but his body wouldn’t let you and you whined again, “Lucifer, please…” But he only chuckled, “oh no… you wanted this rough and I… want you to suffer.” His hand reached past your head to pick up his pen again and moved a few papers aside along the way until he got to the one where he left off, continuing to write on it, “and I don’t like being interrupted. Be a Dear and stay still. ” You groaned, knowing he was going to make you his cock warmer for at least a few hours, which only got you even more hot and bothered. 


End file.
